


En orden de lo correcto

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Dónde te lleven tus pies [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marlene sabe que Dumbledore la está dejando de lado. Y no puede soportarlo: ella es una bruja competente, ¡no se merece el trato que le están dando! Y se lo va a demostrar. Se lo demostrará... aunque sea lo último que haga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En orden de lo correcto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dryadeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/gifts).



> El texto ha sido beteado por **Miss Lefroy** , en un tiempo récord. Pensaba que no llegaba y gracias a ella conseguí cumplir el plazo de entrega. Huelga decir que si hay algún fallo no es más que culpa mía.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias!

Marlene sonríe de medio lado, con la cabellera rizada cayéndole sobre los ojos. Últimamente nunca hay motivos para sonreír, así que lo hace con más fuerza, estirando los labios tanto que duele.

―Pide un deseo― susurra Dorcas inclinándose hacia ella. También sonríe. Es una sonrisa secreta, cálida y cercana.

Marlene se inclina un poco más hacia ella y se moja los labios. Ambas están sentadas sobre la cama, con las rodillas juntas, una junto a la otra, y Dorcas sostiene entre sus manos una magdalena con una solitaria vela. Están tan cerca que Marlene puede oler el aroma a flores, sudor y maldiciones. Dorcas huele a hacer lo correcto y a luchar por sus ideales.

―Deseo… deseo que hoy no termine nunca― Sopla muy, muy lentamente. La llama parpadea, un instante, antes de desaparecer.

Dorcas deja escapar una risa suave, casi cantarina, antes de eliminar el espacio entre las dos. Marlene nota su mano sobre su hombro, haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares. Sus labios suaves sobre los suyos. Lamiendo, besando, mordiendo.

―Yo también― asiente empujándola hasta que estuvo tumbada por completo. Gatea sobre ella y la vuelve a besar. En los labios, la barbilla, la mandíbula, el cuello…

Marlene le levanta lentamente su camisa, acariciando la piel que va descubriendo. Una piel cálida que se estremece a su contacto. Una piel pálida y tersa que la vuelve loca.

« _Ha habido un ataque, Sirius Black está persiguiendo a una cuadrilla. Necesita refuerzos. Está en el cruce de Regent con Campbell, en Glasgow_ », resonó la voz de Albus Dumbledore por toda la sala.

Marlene siente cómo sus manos se congelan y la boca de Dorcas se aleja rápidamente de su cuello. Los muelles de la cama resuenan y el peso se redistribuye cuando se levanta. Marlene se incorpora, confusa.

―¿A dónde vas?― pregunta terminándose de levantar, mientras que el patronus de Dumbledore se desvanece.

―Si Black va detrás de ellos acabarán malheridos― explica poniéndose por encima de la ropa una capa oscura―. Si pretendo entrar en su círculo interno es mejor que esté allí cuando me necesiten.

Marlene baja un poco la cabeza.

―Sabes que no me gusta, no entiendo por qué tienes que hacerlo tú.

Dorcas la mira fijamente un instante antes de bufar.

―Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Y soy la mejor, lo sabes― explica con voz conciliadora acariciándole la mano.

―Es peligroso.

―Solo si no tengo cuidado. Venga, Black va a necesitarte. Termina de vestirte y acude en su ayuda― se da media vuelta y anda hasta el quicio de la puerta, donde gira la cabeza para mirarla fijamente―. No hagas ninguna tontería, ¿vale?

Marlene levanta la cabeza. Mira sus ojos oscuros y rasgados, su cabello recogido en un apretado y desordenado moño, sus pómulos altos, su figura oculta tras una capa… y suspira.

―Descuida.

Rápidamente se calza las botas y busca su capa con la mirada. Y entonces la ve. Una magdalena aplastada sobre la cama, olvidada. Sonríe un poco y, con un toque de varita, la levita hasta ella.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Marlene― susurra para sí, dándole un bocado.

* * *

Decir que Sirius los tiene acorralados era una aproximación a la realidad muy poco justa. Cuando Marlene llega al punto acordado, con tan solo la luz de las farolas alumbrando, se los encuentra arrinconados y heridos en un callejón. Sirius está contra una pared, respirando pesadamente y con una sonrisa llena de energía.

―¡Has llegado!― jadea, con la varita en la mano.

―¿Cuántos son?― pregunta asomándose ligeramente. Un hechizo choca entonces contra la pared, derrumbando parte, y Marlene vuelve a esconderse tras ella rápidamente.

―He contado a seis. Dos están muertos o, al menos, muy mal heridos― enumera rápidamente―. Los demás están rabiosos porque he lanzado un hechizo anti-apariciones. Sienten el peligro.

Sirius sonríe de medio lado, de una forma que hace que a Marlene se le pongan los pelos de punta.

―Hacen bien― añade agitando la varita de manera peligrosa.

―Sirius, nos ganan en número. Deberíamos ser prudentes.

―No seas tonta, ¡están acorralados y temen por sus vidas!

Marlene aprieta los labios y asiente. El corazón le late con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que casi es capaz de oírlo. La parte más alejada de su cerebro se lo dice, le advierte que es peligroso. Que no es inteligente. Pero Sirius tiene _esa_ mirada llena de seguridad que invita a saltar tras de él porque piensas, _sabes_ , que te cogerá.

Él se asoma primero, por supuesto, con el brazo estirado y la varita apuntando a los mortífagos. Huele a muerte antes de que las maldiciones empiecen a lanzarse, mucho antes de que Marlene salte en su ayuda. Los hechizos vuelan de unos a otros (« _Crucio, Desmaius, Protego, Expelliarmus, Avada Kedavra_ »), dejando huellas negruzcas a su paso.

—¡Merlín!— jadea Marlene protegiéndose detrás de una fachada. Poco a poco los mortífagos habían ido ganando terreno—. ¡Deberíamos retroceder!

—¡Ni hablar!— Sirius sigue al frente, se mueve como si no hubiera ningún peligro. Como si tan solo fuera un baile—. ¡ _Impedimenta_! ¡Vamos, Marlene!

El corazón de Marlene se para durante un instante. Su nombre. Aquel imbécil había dicho su nombre. Lo mira de reojo, apretando con fuerza la varita entre sus dedos ahoga las ganas de lanzarle una maldición. En su lugar, se asoma el tiempo suficiente como para lanzar un _«Expelliarmus_ » y volver a su escondite.

Y entonces, cuando menos se lo espera, pasa. Un hechizo rojizo impacta en Sirius y éste es lanzado por los aires unos cuantos metros. Marlene se oye gritar y siente cómosus pies se mueven solos. Ve cómo su varita se mueve, lanzando un « _Protego_ » mientras se pone en medio.

Sirius está en el suelo, doblado, con una carcajada hueca en los labios.

—¡Levántate, insensato!— gruñe Marlene tirando de él, intentando tener los ojos fijos en la batalla.

Los mortífagos aprovechanaquel momento para romper el hechizo y desaparecerse de allí con un fuerte estruendo.

—¡Genial! ¡Mira lo que has conseguido!— Sirius la aparta de un manotazo y Marlene se incorpora, furiosa.

—¿Lo que yo he conseguido? ¡Black, te estaba ayudando!— Marlene clava sus uñas en la palma de su mano, con furia, y bufa—. Y la próxima vez que te atrevas a decir mi nombre, te juro por mi magia y la de mis ancestros que te arrepentirás. Yo, a diferencia de ti, tengo gente por la que preocuparme.

Sirius parpadea confuso y aparta la mirada. Marlene puede leer el dolor en sus ojos, pero prefiere morderse la lengua en lugar de disculparse.

—No lo había pensado— susurra.

—Ese es tu problema, Back, que nunca piensas— le espeta, cruzándose de brazos—. Deberíamos volver y reportarnos a Dumbledore. Levántate.

Sirius empieza a levantarse cuando sus ojos se agrandan.

—¡Marlene, no!— exclama intentando agarrarla, pero ella se echa hacia atrás instintivamente. Algo choca contra ella, haciéndola jadear. Las rodillas le fallan y golpean el suelo con dureza. Marlene parpadea, con la mirada clavada en Sirius, antes de perder el conocimiento.

Antes de que todo se vuelva negro.

* * *

De lo primero que es consciente es de que hace mucho calor. No es un calor asfixiante, es cálido, reconfortante. Lo siguiente es que sigue viva, a pesar de que la espalda le duele a horrores, y de que está en un sitio cómodo. Tumbada, en una cama. Todo está tan oscuro que no está segura de que se haya despertado.

Y huele a manzanilla.

Se incorpora y, a tientas, busca la salida. Se arrastra por la habitación hasta que encuentra una tela colgando del techo, suave y tupida. Tira de ella, tira de ella hasta que se hace la luz.

Tarda unos instantes en que su vista se acostumbre a lo brillante. Fuera hace un día que invita a salir. Lo último que recuerda es el callejón y la oscuridad de la noche. Y el dolor, el dolor que se extendía por su espalda e invitaba a dormir para siempre.

Echa un vistazo a su alrededor. Nunca antes había estado allí. Es una habitación pequeña, coqueta, de pesadas cortinas y muebles baratos. Marlene se atusa el pelo preocupada, planteándose las opciones. Lleva un pijama y su ropa estaba en el respaldo de una silla. No parece ser prisionera, pero hay algo, quizá el silencio sepulcral, que no acaba de convencerle. Eso, y que no ve su varita por ningún lado.

Rápidamente se viste y sale de la habitación. La puerta está abierta y el pasillo vacío. De puntillas, por miedo a que la oigan, desciende hasta la planta baja. Allí lo único que oye son pequeños golpes secos.

 _«Tac, tac, tac_ ».

Traga saliva. Frente a ella hay una puerta. Una puerta de entrada. Mira a ambos lados (el « _tac, tac, tac»_ no cesa) antes de dar un paso al frente. Su libertad está ahí, tan cerca, tan, tan, tan cerca que no podía cometer ningún error si de verdad quería salir de ahí. Un paso, otro, y…

« _Ñiiic_ ».

Marlene se detiene por completo, con los brazos extendidos. Maldición, una tabla suelta. Parecía estar colocada con mala intención y todo. El golpeteo se ha detenido y en lo único que puede pensar es que no se ha despedido de Dorcas como Merlín manda.

—¿A dónde te crees que vas?— pregunta una voz femenina con tono autoritario. Marlene gira la cabeza muy lentamente, congelada por el miedo. Hasta que la ve. Es una mujer bajita y regordeta, con rostro amable y rizos pelirrojos. Lleva una varita en su mano derecha, pero no la apunta con ella.

No tiene pinta de ser una terrible mortífaga. Sobre todo cuando se fija en su delantal o en las pantuflas rosas que viste.

—Yo… perdón— murmura con los ojos fijos en la varita—. ¿Dónde estoy?

La mujer sonríe un poco, ablandando su gesto, y señala hacia la habitación de la que viene.

—Seguro que tienes hambre, ¿por qué no pasas a la cocina y hablamos?

Marlene asiente. No se había fijado, pero ahora que lo dice es verdad. Tiene hambre, como si hiciera días que no comiera. La sigue con pasos cortos, desganados, aún sin acabar de fiarse. Tiene su varita, lo que significa que es su cautiva. Pero…

La cocina, como el resto de la casa, es pequeña y barata. Hay una fuente de fruta recién cortada y una tetera, así como restos del desayuno (tostadas, beicon, huevo revuelto) sobre una mesa alargada.

—Come lo que quieras, querida— murmura sirviendo un poco de té en una taza con un golpe de varita—. Me alegra que despertaras al fin, la sanadora que ha venido a tratarte parecía muy preocupada. La maldición que recibiste…

Marlene toma asiento y agarra sin mucho entusiasmo la taza de té. Está caliente y huele a limón. Es reconfortante.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo… dormida?— pregunta sin mirarla—. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién… quién eres? ¿Soy tu prisionera?

La mujer abre mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¡No!— Niega rápidamente con la cabeza e intenta sonreír de forma amistosa. Sus ojos viajan rápidamente por toda la habitación—. Soy Molly Weasley,colaboro con…— se inclina ligeramente y murmura, como si alguien pudiera oírla— con _la Orden_. Te trajeron mis hermanos hace una semana. Estabas malherida.

—¿Entonces puedo recuperar mi varita?— pregunta rápidamente, extendiendo una de sus manos.

Molly se muerde el labio y niega con suavidad la cabeza.

—No, lo siento pero no— No la mira a los ojos—. Dumbledore dijo que cuando te despertaras tendrías que quedarte aquí esperando nuevas instrucciones. Ni siquiera la tengo yo…

Marlene parpadea confusa. Por supuesto.

—Entonces, Molly, ¿trabajas para la Orden? ¿Puedes decirme qué ha pasado estos días?— tiene que empezar a moverse. Una semana es toda una eternidad cuando se está luchando.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, no!— niega rápidamente con la cabeza—. Estabas muy mal y no querían llevarte a San Mungo, así que Fabian me preguntó si te podías quedar aquí. La casa está muy protegida, así que… Bueno. Aquí estás. Come algo, anda.

Molly vuelve a sus quehaceres domésticos. Con un golpe de varita el « _tac, tac, tac_ » vuelve a sonar por toda la cocina. Otro y los platos comienzan a limpiarse solos. Marlene coge una tostada antes de que vuele el plato al fregadero.

Cuando le pega un bocado está fría, pero el té ayuda a pasarla.

—¿Y cuándo vendrá Dumbledore?— pregunta con voz débil.

—No… no lo sé. No nos podemos comunicar con ellos por… bueno, ya sabes…— Molly se detiene de pronto y esboza una sonrisa cantarina—. Niños, ¿ya os habéis cansado de jugar?

Marlene gira rápidamente la cabeza. Tres niños, de entre diez y cinco años, entran en la casa con aspecto sonriente. El más mayor lleva una quaffle en las manos y está manchado de barro.

—Es que Percy tenía frío— explica el chico, dejando en el suelo la pelota y sentándose en la mesa.

Marlene baja la cabeza y se concentra en la tostada. La han mandado a una casa con niños. Con niños…

* * *

Dumbledore tarda un día entero en ir a visitarla y, cuando lo hace, llega junto a Dorcas. Es la hora del té y los tres hijos mayores de Molly están jugando en el jardín, como siempre. Marlene no sabe si salir corriendo a abrazarlos o decirles que están locos.

—Me alegra ver que te encuentras bien, Marlene— le saluda su antiguo profesor esbozando una media sonrisa. Dorcas, a su espalda, parece inmutable—. Molly, ¿te he dicho ya lo mucho que agradezco tu ayuda?

Molly sonríe un poco y le ofrece una taza.

—Para lo que sea— responde rápidamente, acomodando su falda cuando se vuelve a sentar—. Ya sabes que Arthur y yo no podemos ayudar mucho con los niños, pero bueno…

—En absoluto— responde tomando un pequeño sorbo—. Hacéis más de lo que deberíais.

—Albus— interviene Marlene un poco nerviosa, cansada de tantas formalidades—,¿podría recuperar mi varita?

Dumbledore la mira un instante antes de negar levemente la cabeza.

—Dorcas ha venido a comprobar que te encuentras perfectamente. Y después, antes de devolverte la varita, hablaremos tú y yo unos momentos. ¿Te parece bien?

Marlene echa un vistazo rápido a Dorcas, que ni siquiera ha pronunciado palabra desde que han llegado, y asiente.

—Me parece bien.

~X~

Marlene cierra la puerta del cuarto que ha ocupado la última semana y mira a Dorcas nerviosa. Lleva una túnica negra y el semblante serio. Por un momento le recuerda a la chica con la que coincidió en el colegio, directa y lejana.

—Quítate la camisa— ordena con tono neutro, apartando la mirada.

—¿Aquí?— pregunta tontamente, abrazándose a sí misma. Dorcas arquea una ceja, casi sorprendida, y bufa.

—Tengo que ver cómo está cicatrizando la herida de tu espalda.

—Oh— murmura bajando los brazos. Siente sus mejillas arder y lo único que desea es que todo vuelva a ser tan cómodo como siempre, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Se gira y desabrocha lentamente su túnica. Nota las manos fríasde Dorcas recorriéndole la espalda y su aliento en su nuca.

—Está curando bien— indica, haciendo que se le ericen los pelos de la nuca. Hace una pausa antes de soltar una pequeña risotada nerviosa—. Merlín, Marlene, te pedí que tuvieras cuidado.

—Yo…

—De no haber sido por Sirius…— prosigue con tono de reproche—. Marlene, no sirve de nada si estás muerta.

Marlene se aparta de su contacto y vuelve a cubrirse con la túnica.

—No necesito lecciones, Dorcas— replica dándose la vuelta y mirándola fijamente.

—No, claro que no… Escucha, solo estoy preocupada. No quiero que te hieran.

—Estoy bien, ¿vale?

Dorcas baja la mirada y se muerde el labio. Quiere decir algo. Marlene lo sabe. La conoce desde hace demasiado como para no darse cuenta.

—¿Qué?— pregunta intentando mantener el tono.

Dorcas aspira muy lentamente antes de responder.

—He estado pensando… No tienes por qué hacer esto, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—¿Perdón?— Marlene arruga el ceño, sin acabar de comprender a qué se refiere.

—La Orden. Los mortífagos… Podrías irte a casa, con tus padres. O salir de Inglaterra, conocer Francia, Italia.

Marlene ve la ansiedad pintada en el rostro y siente un atisbo de lástima. De decir que sí. De ver pasar los días sin ninguna preocupación.

—Tienes razón— asiente con mal sabor de boca—. Todo sería mucho más fácil— Agarra una de las manos de Dorcas y esboza una sonrisa pequeña, cómplice—. Vamos las dos, salgamos de aquí. Podríamos comprar una casa al lado del mar. Estaríamos siempre juntas.

Dorcas aprieta los labios y niega la cabeza. Ha palidecido y, cuando habla, le tiembla el tono.

—No… no puedes pedirme eso— protesta con voz débil—. Aquí está toda mi vida. Mis sueños. Yo… he arriesgado mi vida por esta guerra. No… no puedo.

Marlene la suelta y abre la puerta.

—Yo tampoco, Dorcas. Yo tampoco puedo marcharme— murmura sin mirar atrás antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Prácticamente sale corriendo. Baja las escaleras de tres en tresy, cuando llega al primer piso, el corazón le late tan rápido que cree que se le va a salir por la boca. No puede creer que Dorcas le haya pedido eso. Que deje la Orden, que se aleje de todo.

 _Ella_ , precisamente.

—¿Querías hablar conmigo?— jadea. Dumbledore sigue en la salita, solo, tomando su té con parsimonia.

Su antiguo profesor la mira de pies a cabeza y sonríe con cariño.

—Claro, demos un paseo.

Marlene espera a que se levante y, antes de que haya dado un paso, abre la puerta del patio y pone el pie fuera. Huele a tierra mojada. Huele a decepción, a ganas de no continuar. Huele a huir, a olvidar. Nota cómoDumbledore le agarra amablemente el brazo y tira de ella, cruzando el patio.

—¿Y bien?— pregunta sin muchos ánimos de conversar.

Dumbledore la mira de reojo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y suspira.

—Quería hablar contigo de tu próxima misión— Marlene burbujea de anticipación. Acción, emoción. Algo que no sea ver pasar las horas mientras Percy, uno de los hijos de Molly, se empeña en enseñarle sus juguetes—. Quiero que sepas que es algo de vital importancia, Marlene, y que no te lo confiaría si no estuviera completamente seguro de tus capacidades.

Marlene asiente, incapaz de decir nada más. Dumbledore ha captado toda su atención. Tiene que ser algo importante, como que se infiltre en las líneas enemigas (tal y como ha hecho Dorcas).

—Bien, necesito de tus capacidades mentales. Necesito que investigues a un mago llamado Tom Riddle.

Marlene se desinfla como si fuera un globo pinchado. Así que, como Dorcas, Dumbledore piensa que no tiene madera para salir a campo abierto y luchar. Que su accidente no es más que una muestra de que debe ser protegida.

—Eso puede hacerlo cualquiera, profesor. Soy una buena duelista, no puedes… No puedes ponerme en segunda fila…

—Cálmate— Dumbledore coloca una de sus manos en su hombro y sonríe ligeramente—. No estoy quitándote de ningún lado. Te estoy encomendando algo muy importante. Lo hago porque pienso que nadie lo hará mejor que tú, Marlene.

—E-está bien. Tom Riddle, ¿no?— murmura no muy convencida.

* * *

Han pasado varios días y Marlene no ha dejado de buscar datos sobre ese tal Tom Riddle. Ha acudido a todos los archivos a los que podía acceder. Ha rastreado su nombre sin descanso y lo único que ha podido encontrar es que hace casi medio siglo fue un alumno de Hogwarts. Y, a cada día que pasa, Marlene tiene la certeza de que es una búsqueda perdida.

Y no sabe si ha fallado a Dumbledore o si todo ha sido un juego para tenerla entretenida.

Se frota aburrida los ojos. Ha llegado un punto en el que las letras vuelan frente a sus ojos. Está agotada. Y desesperada.

Cierra con un golpe el último volumen en el que ha estado ojeando. Ha tenido que esperar una semana para que le permitan comprobar los volúmenes de salidas del país en los últimos veinte años. Había tenido que pedirle el favor a su tío abuelo Hernand para nada.

Devuelve el volumen a su sitio y sale con pasos lentos del despacho de su tío. Es casi la hora de la cena y el Ministerio está vacío. La sola idea de tener que llegar a casa y tenerse que poner a cocinar. La idea de parar por el Caldero Chorreante y comprar algo de comida para llevar era de lo más alentadora.

El calor del local la golpea con fuerza nada más poner un pie dentro del local. Igual que en el Ministerio, había poca gente allí. Un par de ancianitas tomando un aperitivo en una esquina y un hombre solitario en la barra.

Marlene se acerca a Tom, el camarero, y sonríe con cansancio.

—Tom, ¿puedes servirme algo para llevarme a casa? Estoy famélica— Marlene se inclina encima de la barra.

—Claro, esta noche tenemos en el menú hígado de dragón con brócoli al vapor y judías pintas.

—Perfecto.

Se sienta en un taburete, dispuesta a esperar. Tom se aleja con pasos tranquilos y Marlene juguetea con los bordes de su túnica. Los minutos pasan y comienza a impacientarse. Tamborilea la barra y mira a su alrededor. Nada parece abuelas siguen hablando ocultas tras una viga y a un par de metros de ella el hombre levanta su copa y bebe el contenido de un trago.

Y entonces la puerta se abre. Marlene echa un vistazo hacia atrás y ve cómo tres tipos grandotes y vestidos con túnicas oscuras entran en local. Y, justo detrás de ellos, entra Dorcas. Está sonriendo y a Marlene se le congela algo por dentro. Hace días que no la ve, desde el encontronazo en casa de los Weasley.

Uno de los chicos se detiene y pasa un brazo por encima de sus hombros. Le dice algo al oído y ella niega con la cabeza.

Marlene se aplasta un poco el pelo e intenta ocultarse, sin apartar los ojos del grupo. Los chicos se sientan al fondo del local y, casi de inmediato, Tom aparece a su lado con una bandeja con vasos y una botella de whisky de fuego.

Nadie parecer haberse dado cuenta de que han entrado. Las ancianas siguen con su cháchara y el hombre de la barra ha desaparecido, dejando unas monedas en la barra a su paso. Ni siquiera Tom, que acude rápidamente a su servicio, parece haberse dado cuenta de que cuatro mortífagos acaban de entrar en su local.

—Aquí tienes, guapa— la mujer de Tom, que se encarga de la cocina, le tiende una bolsa de papel.

—Gracias— murmura Marlene sacando su bolsa de dinero—… Por cierto, esos chicos de allí, ¿vienen a menudo?

La mujer la mira un instante, como evaluando si debiera responder. Al final sonríe y asiente.

—Sí, casi todas las semanas. Vienen a tomarse una copa antes de cenar— responde aceptando el pago—. Que aproveche.

Marlene aprieta los labios y asiente mientras intenta salir lo más disimuladamente posible.

* * *

La siguiente vez que ve a Dorcas es en una reunión de la Orden del Fénix. Es una tarde de otoño húmeda y Dumbledore los ha convocado en una de las casas francas. Marlene se sienta en su sitio de la mesa. Hay muchas caras conocidas y otras que no había visto en su vida.

Dorcas llega tarde y vestida con una túnica negra. El pelo suelto enmarca su rostro, un rostro que a Marlene le parece más delgado y pálido que nunca. Se pregunta, distraída, si habrá estado comiendo bien. De cerca incluso parece enferma.

Marlene lo único que quiere hacer es darle un abrazo, pero en lugar de eso clava sus ojos en Dumbledore, que preside la mesa.

—Hola— a su otro lado se ha sentado Fabian Prewett. Marlene sonríe un poco.

—Hola.

—Hace días que no te vemos, ¿qué tal estás?

Marlene desvía la mirada hasta su amigo. De constitución fuerte y cabello pelirrojo, cuando sonreía parecía que todas las pecas de su nariz se unían formando una mancha irregular.

—Bien, bien. Ya casi no me molesta la espalda. ¿Y tú?

—Tirando. Ayer estuvimos siguiendo a un grupo, una avanzadilla, pero se nos escaparon por los pelos.

Marlene asiente y clava la vista de nuevo en Dumbledore. Está diciendo algo de seguir los indicios de un tipo de dudosa reputación que estaba vendiendo un artefacto que conseguía romper las protecciones mágicas más eficientes. A pesar de que es más un asunto de aurores, Dumbledore cree que uno de los clientes de este hombre son, ni más ni menos, mortífagos.

—Por cierto— Marlene se inclina ligeramente hacia Fabian—, no he tenido oportunidad de agradeceros… Bueno, Molly me dijo que fue vuestra idea que me quedara allí. Gracias.

Fabian niega suavemente la cabeza.

—San Mungo estaba descartado y no queríamos meter a tus padres de por medio. Molly me dijo que podía echarnos una mano… y eres de confianza.

—Marlene, Fabian, por favor— les interrumpe Dumbledore, mirándolos por encima de sus gafas de medialuna—. Como iba diciendo, necesito a un grupo que se adelante a los aurores. Necesitamos saber quién es este hombre y si se lo está vendiendo a los mortífagos. Las conexiones, sus círculos más cercanos… todo. Fabian, ya que te gusta tanto hablar, imagino que te apetecerá ocuparte de este asunto.

—Por supuesto, señor— responde con una sonrisa fácil.

—Señor, yo…— comienza Marlene, pero es rápidamente interrumpida por Dumbledore.

—Gideon, Sirius, vosotros también iréis. Alastor, por favor, avísanos de cualquier cosa si oyes algo en el Ministerio.

—Por supuesto.

—Siguiendo con el orden del día, Dorcas dejará de estar presente en estas reuniones— Marlene gira lentamente la cabeza y la mira, extrañada. No entiende nada—. Os pido que las comunicaciones que mantenéis con ella desaparezcan del todo. No llamadas por red Flú, no lechuzas, no patronus. Si os la encontráis, ignorardla.

La expresión de Dorcas era inmutable. Miraba a Dumbledore como si estuviera presenciando una clase en Hogwarts. Marlene se sentía furiosa. No la había mirado, no le había dicho nada. Y ya lo sabía.

—Bien, nos han confirmado la desaparición de…

Marlene se levanta y sale de la sala sin dudarlo un segundo. Nota como la siguen varios pares de ojos, pero no le importa. Se siente jodidamente sola. Dumbledore la ha apartado de todo, dándole un trabajo aburrido y sin fondo. Y luego Dorcas… diablos. Ya ni siquiera hablan.

Sale de la casa y se sienta en el porche, en un pequeño balancín. La lluvia cae, humedeciendo el ambiente, a su alrededor. Nota cómola puerta se abre detrás de ella y la madera crujir.

—¿Estás bien?

Marlene levanta la cabeza. Es Fabian y está allí, con una sonrisa incómoda en los labios. Ella se cubre la cara con el pelo, algo incómoda, y niega con la cabeza.

—Estoy cansada— explica mordiéndose el pelo, nerviosa.

—Es duro— asiente sentándose a su lado—. Pero todo esto es por algo importante. Hacemos lo correcto, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Marlene sonríe. Tiene ganasde gritarle que se equivoca, que ella no está haciendo nada. Que se siente inútil. Y sola.

—¿Lo sabes? Quiero oírtelo.

—Lo sé— asiente sin mirarlo. Con los ojos fijos en el caer de la lluvia.

Fabian se reclina y balancea un poco el asiento.

—Es raro lo de Dorcas— Marlene detiene su respiración y gira la cabeza hacia él—. Pensar que cualquier día te la puedes encontrar ahí fuera. Y que aunque es tu amiga tienes que luchar como si no lo fuera…

—Oh— responde sin entusiasmo—. Pero… se supone que eso está bien, ¿no? Alguien tiene que hacerlo… Necesitamos… necesitamos saber.

Fabian no responde y Marlene se sume en un silencio incómodo. Dorcas tiene que hacerlo porque _alguien_ tiene que, necesitan la información. Eso está claro. Y ella se veía tan en su salsa con aquellos hombres.

—Fabian, somos amigos, ¿verdad?— pregunta a media voz.

—Claro, ¿por qué?

—Tengo un plan, es peligroso pero…— Marlene se muerde un labio y suspira con cansancio—. Si Dorcas ya no puede comunicarse con nosotros… no sirve de nada que esté jugándose el pellejo.

Fabian se encoge de hombros.

—Mira, no sé. Supongo que eso no es como… como cuando entras en el club de canto y quieres dejarlo a los dos meses porque un trol borracho canta mejor que tú— Marlene levanta la cabeza, medio ofendida medio divertida—. Son mortífagos. Te ponen un tatuaje cuando te unes a ellos, es como… "para siempre".

—Dumbledore podría protegerla— contradice rápidamente.

Fabian se levanta y suspira.

—Marlene, vamos dentro— pide, alargando la mano.

* * *

« _Decid Fénix_ » había pedido Caradoc al tiempo que una luz les cegaba durante unos instantes. Y todos habían sonreído, como si fuera todo bien. Como si no estuvieran librando una guerra.

Y la prueba está en aquella foto. Hasta Dorcas, a la que encuentra más flaca y más pálida, parece llena de vida en la imagen. Sonríe y la saluda de vez en cuando, como si todo fuera perfecto. Marlene mira la foto con tristeza. La ha enganchado al espejo de su cuarto y la mira todas las mañanas antes de salir por la puerta.

Después de su conversación con Fabian ha habido más. Todas ellassobre conseguir información sobre los mortífagos. Tienen un plan. Es un plan alocado, que hace que su amigo frunza el ceño y apriete los labios. Es un plan que hace que Marlene saque una de sus túnicas más provocativas, se pinte los labios y deje su melena al aire.

Es un plan que hace que Fabian se sonroje y tenga que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

—¿Estás segura de esto?

—Imagina lo que podríamos conseguir— repone ella—. Información sobre el rompe protecciones, saber sus próximos movimientos…

Fabian se rasca la nuca distraídamente y asiente atontado.

—Recordemos el plan— continúa Marlene. Está nerviosa, más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Las manos le tiemblan un poco—. Entrarás antes que yo. Siéntate cerca de las chimeneas… Si pasa algo, si me veo en peligro, iré al baño.

—Si va todo bien, saldréis hacia Londres muggle. Si veo algo extraño, intervendré… No te preocupes, Marlene.

Ella sonríe, un poco nerviosa, y asiente.

—No nos retrasemos.

* * *

Marlene abre la puerta y se echa el pelo hacia atrás. Fuera está lloviendo y, en el camino hasta el Caldero Chorreante se ha convertido en una esponja humana. Cierra la puerta tras de sí y lanza un hechizo rápido para secarse.

Tiene que esforzarse para no recorrer la sala con la vista. Por no parecer ansiosa. Por no salir corriendo hasta la barra. Pero se mantiene recta, contando los segundos entre paso y paso.

—Buenas tardes, Tom— saluda sentándose en un taburete—. Ponme una cerveza de mantequilla.

El posadero sonríe antes de servirle una jarra.

—Gracias— susurra girando ligeramente la cabeza. Fabian está exactamente donde han quedado, disfrazado con la multijugos.

Detrás de él está uno de los chicos que vio con Dorcas (y tiene que agradecer que sea uno solo. Todo será más fácil). Tiene el cabello rizado y una expresión segura en el rostro. Lo conoce; iba a Hogwarts unos años por detrás de ella. Él levanta su copa, como un saludo. Marlene traga saliva y vuelve a mirar hacia delante.

Bebe un sorbo pequeño de su cerveza y se muerde el labio con nerviosismo. Dibuja con sus dedos figuras geométricas mientras oye el taconeo de unas botas. Quiere mirar hacia atrás, pero se obliga a mantener fija la mirada en la jarra.

No puede soportarlo más y gira la cabeza. El chico se acerca a ella con pasos lentos, prepotentes. Aparta la mirada, incómoda, y bebe un trago más largo, mucho más. Tiene un nudo en la garganta y lo único que quiere es salir directa hacia el baño. Marcharse y olvidar su estúpido plan… Pero, en seguida, nota como se sienta a su lado.

—Ponme otra, Tom.

Marlene gira la cabeza y tiene que controlarse para no sonar estúpidamente asustada. Habla en voz baja,

—¿Nos conocemos?

* * *

Marlene le besa. Sabe a alcohol y tiene una lengua pesada que hace que lo únicoque desee es alejarse. Apartarlo de un empujón y salir corriendo. Sin embargo, lo único que hace es aferrarse a sus muñecas. Ni siquiera ha intentado ocultar su marca.

Una marca oscura, que se extiende por su antebrazo, y que es completamente diferente a la de Dorcas. Se enorgullece de ella. La muestra sin pensar que los ojos que la ven no deberían.

Están tumbados en su cama, en la misma cama que ha compartido tantas veces con Dorcas; desnudos y abrazados. Él está encima y lleva el control de la situación. Tampoco es como si ella lo quisiera.

—Eres— murmura dentro de su boca, intentando sonar excitada— uno de _ellos_ , ¿verdad?

—Dilo— ordena mordiéndole el cuello.

Marlene gruñe, conteniendo una queja.

—Mortífago— susurra mirando al techo mientras nota sus manos acariciando sus pechos.

—Sí…— susurra mientras vuelve a besarla en el cuello, la clavícula…

—Entonces— Marlene se incorpora un poco—, tú… ¿ma-matas?

Él levanta la cabeza y la mira a los ojos. Son oscuros, tanto como la marca que adorna su antebrazo.

—¿Eso te pone?

Parpadea. El color se sube a sus mejillas. Quiere empujarle, quitarse su sabor y su olor de encima. Pero no puede, ese imbécil no se muerde la lengua. Está segura de que si sigue con el juego será capaz de sacarle hasta su número de cámara en Gringotts.

Así que asiente, mientras sonríe. Es una sonrisa falsa, fácil, que hace que él también sonría.

—¿Lo haces?

—Hoy— responde mordisqueando uno de sus pechos—. Hoy he matado, con estas manos…

Las desliza por sus caderas y la pellizca, juguetón. Marlene se arquea contra él y aprieta sus hombros. Tiene que luchar para no empujarlo, para dejarse hacer.

—¿Dónde?— pregunta, mordiéndose el _quién_. Teme conocerlos.

—En Escocia— responde levantando una de las piernas de Marlene—, en su casa. Empezamos por los niños… Estaban…— Evan la penetra con un movimiento rápido y Marlene se muerde la lengua para no gemir— jugando.

Un escalofrío la recorre. Casi puede verlos, tan pequeños y monos, quedándose congelados al ver a unos hombres encapuchados entrando en su cuarto. Agarra los barrotes de la cama por encima de su cabeza.

—¿En su casa? ¿Cómo entrasteis?

—Espol nos vendió…— responde escuetamente entre embestidas—. Después fuimos a por su mujer, gritó como un cochinillo. ¡Aaah, nooo, nooo, por favor… no me hagáis daño!

Evan deja escapar una risotada entrecortada apoyando la frente en su clavícula.

—El hombre ni siquiera parpadeó. Lo sabía… ¡joder, Marlene!

Evan frunce el ceño y empieza a embestirla con más velocidad. La cabecera golpetea rítmicamente contra la pared.

Marlene cierra los ojos.

* * *

Balancea las piernas mientras mira su piel. Ha adquirido un extraño color sonrosado, pero tampoco es como si estuviera especialmente preocupada. Está en San Mungo, en la planta de "Envenenamientos provocados por pociones o plantas", y sabe exactamente lo que le pasa.

A fin de cuentas todo es parte de un plan.

Es un sencillo hechizo, pero Marlene se las ha apañado para que crean que la han envenenado y para curarla han llamado a una de las especialistas de este campo en el hospital. Y, por supuesto, esa es Dorcas.

—¿Así que envenenamiento?— oye su voz al otro lado de la puerta. Marlene se coloca rápidamente el pelo sobre un hombro e intenta poner su sonrisa más sexy, impaciente por verla.

Dorcas está aún más delgada que la última vez. Lleva la túnica del hospital sin gracia, como un saco, y un pequeño informe entre sus dedos.

—Buenas tardes, señorita…— cuando levanta la cabeza para mirarla su expresión se congela. Toma aire muy lentamente antes de darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta mágicamente—. ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

Prácticamente lo ladra. Le hubiese gustado oír un poco de amabilidad. De alegría por el reencuentro. Pero Dorcas no parece tener de eso. Ha fruncido el ceño y se ha cruzado de brazos, como si estuviera reprendiendo a un niño pequeño.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? Se supone que no nos podemos ver.

—Yo…— Marlene baja un poco la cabeza. La sonrisa ha desaparecido—. Quería hablar contigo. Ver que estabas bien.

—Ya lo has visto, ahora márchate.

Marlene se pasa una mano por el pelo, aplastándoselo un poco contra el cráneo.

—¿No… no te alegras por verme?

—No es eso… ¿No te das cuenta de que no es seguro?— y, de pronto, parece tan cansada. Marlene se levanta de la camilla y se acerca a ella con los brazos extendidos.

Dorcas se deja abrazar durante unos instantes. Marlene no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos estar así. Oler su pelo, con ese champú a flores que tanto la caracterizaba. Huele también a pociones; a pociones y a cansancio.

—Marlene— dice al fin separándose—. Tienes que entender que no puedes hacer esto. No puedes venir aquí a verme. Dumbledore…

—Podrías habérmelo dicho— la corta rápidamente—. Que ibas a desaparecer, ¿sabes? Me hubiese gustado enterarme por ti.

Dorcas niega la cabeza.

—Cuando empezamos te lo dije: no estamos saliendo. No tenemos ninguna responsabilidad la una con la otra… Venir aquí ha sido…

Marlene asiente distraída. Tiene la boca seca y el corazón le late con fuerza. Es como si hubiese dejado de escuchar.

—Tienes razón— acepta levantándose—. Ha sido una tontería, no volverá a repetirse.

Dorcas abre la puerta para dejarla pasar.

—Solo ten cuidado, no hagas ninguna tontería y… y cuando termine todo, hablaremos, ¿vale?

Marlene le lanza una última mirada dolida antes de salir corriendo de allí. Baja las escaleras de tres en tres y sale por el lado muggle. La gente no parece darse cuenta de que ha salido de una tienda abandonada de pelucas y ella, simplemente, se deja guiar entre la gente.

Camina, camina y camina hasta que encuentra un lugar oportuno para desaparecerse. Cierra los ojos y se concentra: una calle alargada, con casas de dos pisos y más muggles que magos. Piensa en su amiga Rosie, una sangre muggle con la que coincidió en Hogwarts. Piensa en sus pastas (que huelen a vainilla) y en sus tés con unas gotas de limón.

Piensa en el abrazo que le dará cuando la vea. Y sonríe un poco.

« _Plof_ ».

* * *

Algo va mal. Lo piensa en cuanto pone el primer pie en el barrio y no ve ni a un niño jugando por la calle. Lo intuye al ver las cortinas cerradas de la casa. Lo sabe cuandove una gran marca flotando en el cielo. Una calavera con una serpiente en su boca.

Sobre la casa de Rosie.

Se queda paralizada durante un instante. Dorcas parece un recuerdo distante en comparación con el miedo que la rodea. Rosie puede estar muerta. Y su hermana pequeña también.

En cuanto consigue reaccionar saca su varita y hace una floritura rápida en medio de la calle, sin preocuparse de ojos indiscretos. No pasa nada. Aprieta los labios y se concentra. Piensa en Fabian abrazándola y diciendo que es la mejor. En Dorcas plantando un beso en su mejilla. Intenta recordar la sensación que tuvo la primera vez que cantó en público.

—¡ _Expecto Patronum_!— dicta con voz fuerte.

Una suave luz ilumina la zona. Lentamente, más lentamente de lo que le gustaría, una pequeña ardilla va tomando forma. La ardilla flota y da un par de vueltas sobre sí misma.

Marlene sigue apuntándola con la varita.

—En el cuartel general. « _Victoria Road, Kington. Hay un ataque. Daos prisa_ ».

La ardilla desaparece en el cielo y Marlene se queda allí sola, con las manos entrelazadas y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. No sabe si entrar o no. Lo haría sola, sin saber lo que se va a encontrar. Esperar sería lo más sensato…

« _Después fuimos a por su mujer, gritó como un cochinillo. ¡Aaah, nooo, nooo, por favor… no me hagáis daño!_ ».

Piensa en Rosie, en su cabello oscuro y su bonita sonrisa. Da un paso adelante y se detiene. El corazón le late con fuerza, demasiado rápido, y las manos le sudan. Mira de nuevo a su alrededor y aprieta los dientes.

Que no tarden, piensa en un intento desesperado.

Un perro grande y lanudo aparece volando y Marlene siente que el corazón le da un salto. Casi, más que correr sobre el aire, parece que galopa.

El animal, brillante, llega hasta ella y habla con la inconfundible voz de Sirius Black.

« _Vamos hacia allá. Ten cuidado y no hagas ninguna tontería: espéranos_ ».

De pronto, Marlene solo tiene ganas de salir corriendo y salvar la situación. Esperar le parece una tontería, casi un insulto. Dorcas es una cobarde y querría que esperara. Sirius cree que ella no vale para esta vida.

Y Dumbledore le daría la razón y preguntaría sobre ese tal Tom Riddle.

Que les jodan.

Da un paso adelante y esta vez no se detiene. Da otro y otro más. Ya no nota el efecto de los nervios. Ve su objetivo, ve a su amiga y se siente valiente. Más fuerte.

La puerta está abierta.

Se adentra en la casa con cuidado. Anda prácticamente de puntillas. Lleva la varita en alto y un hechizo preparado en la boca. Nada saldrá mal y les demostrará que vale para esto más que nadie.

Cuando está llegando al salón lo oye: hay, al menos, otra persona. Sus botas resuenan por toda la casa. Marlene respira hondo dos veces antes de dar otro paso adelante. Y otro.

El salón siguen tal y como lo recuerda. No ha habido violencia, por lo menos en él.

«¡ _Plam_!».

La varita casi se escapa de las manos de Marlene. Se gira rápidamente y ve cómoun hombre alto está entrando en la sala. Lo apunta, sin dudarlo.

Y lo reconoce, claro que lo reconoce. Lo ha tenido encima demasiadas veces para no hacerlo. Su boca se mueve sola, formando una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Hola, Evan.

Marlene no lo sabe, pero será una de las últimas cosas que haga. No sabe que la muerte olerá a sangre y a decepción, a echar de menos. Y, como no lo sabe, mantiene la varita en alto y la mirada segura. Y no se calla, Merlín, ¿para qué?

* * *

Dorcas abre la puerta con un movimiento rápido de varita y se cuela en el antiguo piso de Marlene. Siente una oleada de rabia en cuanto lo hace.

Está vacío. El piso de Marlene nunca ha estado tan despersonalizado. Las fotos, los cuadros, las telas… lo único que quedan son unos muebles vacíos. Dorcas tiene que controlar las lágrimas para no echarse a llorar allí mismo, como si fuera un bebé.

Desde que se enteró de que ella había muerto tiene que controlarlas. Apenas ha dormido en aquella semana, no puede parar de pensar en todo lo que ha hecho mal. En que podría haberla salvado, de alguna manera. Quizási no hubiera sido tan brusca…

Necesita algo que le recuerde a ella. A su olor, a su sonrisa, a su pelo. Lo necesita como necesita respirar, así que rebusca entre los cojines de los sillones, abre todas las puertas de su armario (vacío) y entra en su despacho, casi desesperada.

Y lo encuentra. En una papelera olvidada, Dorcas encuentra un montón de pergaminos tirados a presión. Los coloca con suavidad sobre la mesa y empieza a mirarlos.

En su mayoría son cartas de sus padres o de amigos que poco o nada tienen que ver con la Orden. Dorcas las deja a un lado, y sigue pasando pergaminos. Y entonces la ve.

Es una foto de la Orden. Marlene está detrás de ella. Ella había querido abrazarla, pero Dorcas se había apartado sin consideración. La Marlene de la foto sonríe un poco y saluda a cámara.

Ahí está, su premio de consolación. Rasga con suavidad la foto, no puede ir por ahí con una foto de la Orden… pero nadie le quitará el derecho de llevar una de Marlene.

La guarda con sumo cuidado en uno de sus bolsillos, antes de seguir mirando los papeles.

Cartas y más cartas, algunas hojas con apuntes de algún libro. Dorcas siente un pinchazo al darse cuenta de que también quiere conservar alguno de esos escritos.

Y entonces lo ve. Es un pergamino muy usado. Ha sido doblado y redoblado. Escrito y tachado. Y la llevará a la muerte. A la más dolorosa de las muertes de mano del Amo.

De alguna manera, Dorcas sabe que es algo para la Orden. Sabe que es lo que estaba haciendo Marlene antes de morir. Dumbledore se lo dijo, que iba a darle un trabajo más tranquilo.

De alguna manera, el pergamino se convierte importante para Dorcas. Lo mira durante un largo instante, hasta que las palabras vuelan sobre sus ojos. Solo un nombre se mantiene inalterable.

« _Tom Riddle»._

* * *

_Publicado originalmente el 25 de diciembre del 2012 en la comunidad Desmaius_.


End file.
